The Lord of Time
by xxMazzy
Summary: Mrs Faragonda calls the Winx Club in with news that they must face perhaps their most deadly enemy yet, who threatens all that there ever was and all that there ever will be. In order to defeat him they must combine their powers with some very unlikely friends, but what other mysteries will they uncover along the way?


_Mrs Faragonda calls the Winx Club in with news that they must face perhaps their most deadly enemy yet, who threatens all that there ever was and all that there ever will be. In order to defeat him they must combine their powers with some very unlikely friends, but what other mysteries will they uncover along the way?_

_My second Winx Club fanfic- please enjoy and review!_

_xxMazzy_

* * *

Mrs Faragonda stood in her office, waiting. Summer was over and a new semester was beginning at Alfea. She looked out of the window to see the sun beating down on the happy, young fairies in the school grounds, and into the distance where the great city of Magix stood. It would all disappear forever if the plan that she was about to put into action failed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

In walked her four best students- Celestia, Tammy, Ivy and Alexandria.

"What's up, Ms F?" asked Alexandria. Alexandria was the most outspoken of the group. She was never afraid to voice her opinions and she was often the only person brave enough to say what everyone was thinking. She was also the most competitive, meaning she often exceeded in class. She had pale skin, magenta hair and violet eyes.

Mrs Faragonda furrowed her eyebrows and looked around at them all. "I am afraid, once again, that I must ask too much of you," she confessed.

Celestia groaned. Being a princess, she was not accustomed to having to make an effort. Her skin was as pale as the moon and she had white blonde hair and deep brown eyes.

"Once again, the magical universe is in grave danger," Mrs Faragonda explained. "In fact, the whole of time is in danger."

"What do you mean, Ms?" Tammy asked. She was the most intelligent and the most inquisitive- her parents were both realm-renowned scientists, after all. She had red hair and turquoise eyes.

"A powerful, evil wizard has escaped from his prison. He calls himself 'The Lord of Time'."

All four of the girls gasped.

"The Lord of Time?" said Ivy. She was shy, and it had taken her a long time to come out of her shell, but once she did she proved herself as one of the strongest fairies at Alfea. She had tanned skin, hair as black as night and eyes as green as grass. "Wasn't he imprisoned on a dead planet for all of eternity?" Ivy's powers came from nature, hence she was more than familiar with dead planets.

"Yes," Mrs Faragonda replied. "And he was supposed to be there for eternity, but he has escaped."

"You can't escape from a dead planet," Tammy scoffed. "It's impossible- there's no magic on them. There's nothing."

"And yet, he has escaped," Faragonda continued. "Myself and Professors Griffin and Saladin believe that he may have had help, but we are unsure from who at the moment."

"And what exactly does the 'Lord of Time' want to do?" Celestia asked.

"We can't be sure right now," Mrs Faragonda explained. "But last time he tried to rewrite history. He wanted to rule all of eternity, and he very nearly succeeded."

"But that's impossible!" said Tammy, refusing to believe Faragonda's story.

"No, it is not," said Mrs Faragonda. "With the right kind of powerful dark magic, you can travel through time, but it is very dangerous. Many who try it are lost forever- they become erased from the fabric of reality as if they never existed."

The girls gaped at their headmistress, shocked and scared.

"And what exactly do you want _us_ to do about it?" Alexandria asked.

Mrs Faragonda sighed. "We don't know when or where The Lord of Time will appear, all we know is that he is very powerful. That is why I must send you through time yourselves- to meet fairies as powerful as yourselves. I trust that you all know who I am talking about."

The girls all looked at each other and smiled. "The Winx Club!" they exclaimed in unison.

Mrs Faragonda smiled and nodded.

"Hold on," said Celestia. "Ms F, didn't you just say that most people who try and travel through time get erased from existence?"

"Indeed, but you should know better, Princess Celestia. I am strong enough to send you all back through time, with the help of Professor Saladin, of course. He will be sending some of his own students along too. I do believe that you are friends with Jacob, Aiden and Dylan?"

"You could say more than friends, Ms F!" Celestia beamed. "Jacob and Ivy are like twins!"

"We _are_ twins, Celestia!" Ivy laughed, but then her expression turned serious. "What about our parents, Mrs Faragonda?"

"They cannot know where you have gone," Mrs Faragonda said. "They will be told that you are still here at Alfea."

"And what if they try to contact us?" said Tammy sceptically.

Mrs Faragonda smiled. "You forget how brilliant I am, Tammy. You may be in the past but your cell phones are from the present. If your parents call you they will still be able to get through- just act like everything's normal."

"Awesome!" said Alexandria.

"That settles that then, girls," said Faragonda. "Now, go and pack your things- the boys will be here soon and then you'll have to go."

* * *

Over at Red Fountain School for heroics and bravery, Professor Saladin was having a similar conversation with his own top pupils.

"Now, you boys know that you are my best students, which is why I've selected you for a very important mission."

Aiden and Dylan high-fived. "Yes! What is it, sir?" Dylan asked eagerly. He was the prince of his realm and the most competitive of the three and the best at hand-to-hand combat. He was one of the few students at Red Fountain who possessed magic powers and trained in a special wizarding class as well as with weaponry. He had dark, chocolate-coloured skin, deep blue eyes wavy dark brown hair. Aiden was also a prince and therefore very skilled with a sword. He had pale skin, auburn hair and bright blue eyes.

"Well, it is certainly not a mission for messing around," Saladin said scornfully.

"What do you require of us, Professor?" Jacob asked. He was the calmest and most sensible of the trio. His patience made him skilful with trickier weapons such as crossbows, as well as an excellent pilot. He had tanned skin, black hair and green eyes.

"Once again, our realms are under threat," Saladin explained. "A very powerful wizard has escaped, and he aims to take over time itself."

"What do you mean, Professor?" Aiden gasped in disbelief.

"I mean that this man is strong enough to travel through time and he wants to rule everything. We believe that the only way we can stop him is if your fairy friends- Princess Celestia, Tammy, Ivy and Alexandria- are transported back through time themselves to meet more fairies with equal power. If they combine their powers, they might just have enough strength to defeat him."

"So, er, where do we come in?" asked Dylan.

"I want you to go back with the girls," said Saladin. The boys exchanged nervous glances. "Dylan, you yourself are a very powerful wizard and your skills will come in most useful, but you are all great heroes and you will look out for the girls. This mission is very, very dangerous and if you die in the past, serious consequences will occur."

"What kind of consequences?" wondered Aiden.

"Well, for one thing you will have never existed, and furthermore it could cause damage from the changing of a name to the destruction of a realm. You underestimate the importance of a single person in history."

The boys all looked worried.

"I have chosen you three because I truly believe that you can succeed," Saladin said.

"But, Sir..." Dylan began to protest.

"This is not up for debate, Prince Dylan," said Professor Saladin. "Now go and pack- we will leave for Alfea in thirty minutes."

* * *

Back at Alfea, the girls were very stressed yet very excited as they quickly tried to get all of their stuff ready. "I can't believe we're going to meet the Winx Club when they were at Alfea!" said Ivy.

"I know right?" Celestia said. "And I need to look just as gorgeous as Stella so which dress do you think?" She held up two dresses- one a pastel blue, silk, halter-neck and the other a pastel pink T-shirt dress.

"I say the pink one and save the blue for the fresher's ball or something," said Alexandria.

"This isn't a _ball_ dress, Alex!" Celestia objected. "Just because you'd go to a dance in an old t-shirt doesn't mean we all would!"

"It's _Alexandria_. Whatever. Wear the blue one. Just hurry up, yeah?"

As usual, Alexandria, Tammy and Ivy were ready to go and they were just waiting on Celestia. She clicked her fingers and her outfit changed, showing that she'd decided on the pink dress after all. "Now, should I wear my hair up or down?"

"Down," Tammy said abruptly. Celestia's hair was already down, meaning that having it down wouldn't take any more time. "Now we really should go- we left Mrs Faragonda's office an hour ago!"

The girls left their dormitory and rushed back to their headmistress' office. Celestia was struggling with her eight suitcases. When they arrived, they found that the boys and Professor Saladin were already there. They all greeted each other and the twins Ivy and Jacob hugged. Alexandria rolled her eyes.

Faragonda and Saladin nodded at each other and joined hands. They began to chant words in an ancient, foreign language. The girls and boys stared in awe as their teachers began to glow. They lifted their arms and a huge, swirling red portal appeared in between them. Strange voices and sounds echoed out from it; it was impossible to look away.

"Now, as you all know you are going to be sent back in time- by twenty years to be exact. Your mission is to befriend the Winx Club and their specialist boyfriends. Your powers combined are the only thing that will be strong enough to stop The Lord of Time. Do you understand?" Mrs Faragonda asked. They all nodded in response.

"Girls, you will arrive outside of Alfea and boys outside of Red Fountain. You will all enrol as freshman. Got it?"

They all nodded again.

"There is just one last very important thing which you must know before you leave," she continued.

"What is it, Ms F?" asked Tammy.

"When you arrive in the past, you will not remember why you are there."

Everyone gasped.

"She tells us this _now_?" complained Celestia.

Professor Saladin stepped in. "Likewise, you will also not know who the Winx Club are or that you must socialise with them."

"Then _how_ do you expect us to do _that_?" Celestia whined.

"Myself and Mrs Faragonda will be there to guide you the whole time," explained Saladin.

"You're coming with us?" Ivy asked.

"No, but we will be there for you." Mrs Faragonda winked at Professor Saladin.

"We can't tell you exactly what you must do," he said. "You must discover that for yourselves, but we will help you all along the way."

"Alright, Professor! I'm ready!" Aiden said.

"Goodbye, Aiden, and good luck," said Saladin.

Aiden picked up his suitcase and strode towards the portal. He took one last glance at his friends, then disappeared inside. Dylan and Jacob nodded at Saladin and then followed after Aiden.

The girls all looked at each other. "Together," Alexandria stated and they all took each other's hands; somewhat awkwardly with all their baggage. They started to walk towards the portal, but just before they stepped inside, they looked towards Mrs Faragonda for one last word of encouragement.

"Good luck girls, I believe in you," she smiled. "I'll see you sooner than you think."

"Goodbye, Ms F!" they all sang and stepped into the portal together. As they were forced to let go of each other and began to scream, they just heard Mrs Faragonda's voice call: "oh, and one last thing! Don't give away too much about the future!"

The portal was like nothing any of them had ever experienced before. Temperatures plummeted from boiling to freezing and back up again, they heard millions of voices and sounds, lights flashed and they were shrouded in darkness for minutes at a time.

"What's happening?" yelled Celestia. She was terrified- she couldn't see or hear any of her friends.

"We're going back through the last twenty years at approximately one month per minute!" Tammy called. "It's going to take us a while to reach our destination!"

"I don't like this, I feel sick!" said Ivy.

"I think I just saw an Asking Alexandria concert!" Alexandria laughed at her namesake.

"Where are the boys?" Celestia asked. "Aiden! Dylan! Jacob!"

"They stepped in a while before us!" Tammy yelled back. "They'll be a few months ahead of us, they won't be able to hear!"

"Well that's just _great_!" shouted Celestia. "How much longer are we in here anyway?"

Tammy read the calculations off the palm of her hand; being a fairy of technology meant that she could create replica devices using her powers. "I think another four-"

Tammy was cut off as her body collided with the hard ground.

* * *

"Stella!" Bloom exclaimed and ran over to hug her yellow-haired best friend. Stella wasn't ready and they both stumbled and fell over onto the sofa, laughing. "How was your summer?" Bloom asked between giggles.

"Oh, Bloom it was amazing!" Stella clasped her hands together. "Me and Brandon spent so much time on Solaria's beaches- you know they're the best in the universe- and it was all so romantic and perfect! How was Earth?"

"Oh, you know... Earth was... Earth. Pretty boring really," Bloom sighed. "I helped my Mom out in the flower shop a lot."

"You designed bouquets and I designed dresses!" Stella laughed.

"I know which one I'd prefer!" said a sweet and familiar voice.

"Flora!" Stella and Bloom exclaimed and looked over to the door where their brunette friend stood, arms overflowing with flowers.

"I visited the most beautiful realms with my family over the summer," said Flora. "I just had to bring these exotic flowers to Alfea with me!" She walked in and set the plants down on the coffee table.

"Just keep them out of my room, okay, Flora?" Stella said, and Bloom and Flora laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

The three of them looked up to see their blue and pink-haired friends had arrived.

"Musa! Tecna! How were you guys' summers?" Bloom asked.

"Not bad," said Musa. "I spent a lot of time alone but I did write some awesome lyrics about missing people!"

"Sounds fab," said Stella sarcastically, knowing that she had Musa's constant guitar playing to look forward to. "How about you, Tecna?"

"Amazing, thanks. Timmy and I invented a new online search engine."

"Er... great," said Stella.

"It's mind-operated so that it can find exactly what you're looking for," Tecna went on.

Just then, Layla burst into the room out of breath and sweating. "Girls!" she panted. "Mrs Faragonda wants to see us right now! She said it's urgent!"

Stella groaned. "If this is about exams I am already failing!"

The Winx Club hurried to Mrs Faragonda's office. They knocked on the door and she allowed them to enter. She had obviously been speaking to someone, as they saw a brief glimpse of a hologram which disappeared when they came into the room.

Mrs Faragonda was sitting at her desk with a stern look on her face. "Have a seat, girls," she said and they all sat down in front of her.

"I have a very important assignment for you this year," she began.

"Oh it is about exams!" Stella grumbled and dropped her head into her hands.

Mrs Faragonda raised her eyebrows. "No, it is not about exams, Princess Stella."

"It's not?" Stella beamed and pretended to wipe sweat from her forehead. The other Winx Club girls laughed.

"This year I want you to mentor some freshmen students," Mrs Faragonda explained.

"_What_?!" exclaimed the girls in unison.

"You will be looking after four freshmen. They are all very talented, young fairies and I believe that you can learn a lot from each other. They will be staying in your dormitory with you."

"They're staying in _our_ rooms?!" exclaimed Musa in disbelief.

"Indeed, Miss Musa," said Mrs Faragonda.

"But Ms F!" Stella objected. "Our dorm's cramped enough with all of Flora's plants never mind with four extra people!"

Flora folder her arms and scowled at Stella.

"Professor Whizgiz is currently in your dormitory casting an expansion spell," said Mrs Faragonda. The girls all gaped at her.

"Well, they better not touch any of my clothes!" Stella stated.

"Really, girls!" said Mrs Faragonda. "You're seniors now, I expect more maturity."

The girls all looked at their feet awkwardly.

"Mrs Faragonda, why have you chosen us to mentor these students?" Tecna asked.

"Because, girls, you are the Winx Club. You are some of the most powerful fairies to have ever walked the halls of Alfea. These new students are also very powerful- which is why I want you to teach them all that you know in case... in case there ever comes a time when you will all need to work together."

"When would that be, Mrs Faragonda?" Bloom asked curiously.

"I cannot say, Bloom, but I know that I can trust you girls to do the right thing. Now, do I have your word?"

The girls sighed. "Yes, Mrs Faragonda."

"Thank you. Now I do believe that your students should be outside enrolling with Griselda. Their names are Celestia, Ivy, Tammy and Alexandria. I suggest you go and find them before they get lost." Mrs Faragonda dismissed the Winx Club from her office.

"Did any of you guys feel like Mrs Faragonda wasn't telling us everything?" asked Tecna.

"Oh please, Tecna. When does she ever tell us everything? We always have to find out for ourselves!" Stella whined.

"Well whatever's reall going on, we have to find these girls," said Bloom. "What do you think they look like?"

"Well, they're freshman, so bad fashion sense and a look on their face like their grandma's just died," Stella said.

"Stella!" Flora hissed.

"What? I'm just telling it like it is!" Stella grumbled and muttered various complaints about freshman under her breath.

* * *

Professor Saladin finished his hologram call as he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he said. As he suspected, it was his senior students: Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia and Nabu. "Ahh, boys. I'm glad you made it in good time."

"Of course, Professor," said Sky.

"You can always count on us!" said Brandon.

"Yes, you are my most skilled heroes," Saladin smiled. "Which is why I have a very important mission for you this year."

The boys' ears all pricked up at the mention of the word 'mission'.

"What do you want us to do, Sir?" asked Riven, eager to get going.

"This year you will all be mentoring some freshmen students," Saladin explained. The guys couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"_What_?!" said Riven.

"You will be mentoring freshmen students," Saladin repeated. "Riven and Sky, you will be mentoring Aiden. Helia and Timmy, you will mentor Jacob. And Brandon and Nabu will mentor Dylan as he also has magic powers."

"But, Sir-" Riven began to protest.

"This is not up for negotiation, Riven," Saladin said sternly. "You will look after these freshmen and train them daily, now go."

The boys left Professor Saladin's office all a bit offended by the quality of their 'mission'.

"Mentoring freshmen," said Riven. "That's not a mission, it's a joke."

"Easy, Riven. Take it as a compliment!" said Brandon.

"Yeah, Saladin's basically saying we're as good as, if not better than the teachers," agreed Sky.

"I know that already," Riven snarled and began to walk off. Brandon and Sky shrugged at each other.

"I guess we better go find them," Timmy sighed and they all began to follow after Riven.

"I'll be a moment, guys!" Brandon called. "Stella's ringing me- I'd better take it!" He knew that it was best to always answer Stella's phone calls within four rings in order to avoid drama.

"_Hey, Princess._" He put on his sweet 'Stella' voice.

_"Shnookums! It's so nice to speak to you!"_

_"You too, honey."_

_"I really need to get something off my chest."_

_"Anything, babe."_

_"Me and my friends have to babysit some nasty freshmen this year, can you believe it?"_

_"What? That's funny... me and the guys are mentoring freshmen too."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, gotta teach them what we know and all that."_

_"Same here. Why do you think we have to do this?"_

_"I don't know, Stella. I really don't know. Maybe we should all go to Magix later?"_

_"Yeah, sounds great."_

_"Okay well I guess I better go, got freshmen to find and stuff... bye."_

Stella sighed and hung up the phone. "Well, it looks like summer is officially over."

* * *

_So there you have it, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I'd really love if you could review it for me- do you like the story and is it worth continuing? Thanks_

_xxMazzy_


End file.
